


ψυχή (Psyche)

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, god/deity - hyungwon, god/deity - minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: They were something like fallen grace that was still loved by the gods and so when Hyungwon gets a little punishment for maybe something he had done together with Minhyuk, it was going to be alright.ψυχή (Psyche) - soul





	ψυχή (Psyche)

* * *

 

He doesn’t know what to say at this point because he had gone past the point of hurt and grief that had him still and cornered for the last few months. But then, he had moved on. Somewhere deep inside, those feelings that he had tried so hard to repress, they stirred the moment when he saw Minhyuk; Hyungwon knows why but he also knows why he shouldn’t.

Hyungwon may have pretended to not see or had become temporary blind when he saw a familiar glimpse of that smile and the coloured hair when he was at the grocer’s. It wasn’t his time to say nor his will to expect the other of anything. After all, they never had much to say after Minhyuk preferred to leave him be, to escape, because all of what they were “together” was too confining to a boundary. They were bound to see each other soon anyways.

It was too strong. The bond. The way they molded into each other because together, they were easy without a challenge. Like good mates that have been around each other since birth, Hyungwon knows how Minhyuk can’t keep secrets, is a fool of all sorts, and a wise man when necessary. But of course, they had dove into the realms of forbidden romance where their elders have told them not to and what not. It was a foolish idea, an idea at the time that felt so right, and to this day, Hyungwon does not regret.

 

 

Hyungwon leaves the store with two bottles of Kombucha, cheese, and a box of Ginger tea. It’s snappy and hippy maybe, because goat cheese was relevant somehow and Hyungwon likes how the pungent smell just destroys the air around the moment he cuts it open because this way he can be alone. Let the cheese silence the area around him where his thoughts can be distracted because damn, it’s actually quite a smell, and whoof.

Their relationship was nothing bittersweet. It was sweet as to saccharine where others would have spoke of them behind their backs because this was not right. Deities were to be clean and pure and they were now neither. Except that they had defiled each other in their own right. And therefore if they were both clean before, what were those thoughts that entered their minds that night when both decided that it would be a good idea to spend the night together after bathing in the pool of Aphrodite. As if it was the god’s wishes and games for them to mess around, or had cupid suddenly shot either of them on the butt and made them a love line, they really wouldn’t be so messed up.

 

 

In the realms of the forest, Minhyuk guarded over deer and slept by the waterfalls at night. The weeping willow stood next to the mystical pond of sentimental thought. He was something sweet, and demure. Sensuality came naturally to him and although he was somewhat a ruler of the forest, the forest gave him duties that he didn’t mind as it entertained him. He observed the pond to see the many thoughts that others would have in the celestial field and below on earth. It had perhaps irked him to find that love seemed to be the major contributor as it’s section was wide, threatening to expand. Minhyuk thinks he needs a larger pond. Perhaps a stream, and then maybe a lake.

When he is scheduled to report his duties at the quarters under Dionysius’s house, he goes. He does not though, expect to meet other deities there and especially not Hyungwon under Hestia’s care. They were to collaborate on some kind of project and both had accepted.

So when they began to visit each other more often, sharing the opinions of others and gossip whenever Hermes came by, they grew close. There was something with the slow and languid way that Hyungwon just was whenever he did or said something. As if he was in a drowsy state because the deity would rather just sleep than tend to the hearth when necessary or to make sure that the meeting rooms of the gods were spotless and clean because he was ordered to.

 

-

“Hyungwon, do you ever think of the choices that our great gods and goddesses do? Like what they do impact us and the world? Like imagine how Zeus just does what he wants and just goes into the human world to stir some trouble and to make love with some kind of random human girl and then confrontation happens.”

 

Minhyuk pops grapes into his mouth as he thinks out loud. It’s not childish but definitely not necessary but Hyungwon enjoys how the other fills the air with just amiable small talk and nothing important because Hyungwon himself would not know what to say. He knows what Zeus does, and he knows the efforts that Hera has to put for. Hyungwon would never want to be something or similar in behaviour to his great great uncle. It didn’t seem right.

But the thing was, there was always scoop and trouble to be around. The amount of affairs that Aphrodites had committed with Ares was already nothing new to hear. Minhyuk is nothing like his aunt, but he has those lovely eyes that look at you like a pond reflecting his deepest desires. Or his fair skin and smooth hands whenever the other feels a little too touchy and just melts whenever the other claims that he just wants to take a rest and it just had to be on Hyungwon’s ap or shoulder blade. Hyungwon doesn’t know why the other does so, but it’s nice. Minhyuk’s affection and cuteness affects everyone and Hyungwon too, was just like the rest.

But no story had ever gone to anything of relationships between attraction and and the hearth. But Hestia also ruled onto domesticity and therefore if you combined that with love, it too, made sense. Hyungwon still doesn’t know what Minhyuk was thinking when the other had registered to be under Dionysius than his own kin. Apparently, it was the booze. Life was always about the booze on Mount Olympus.  
And it was the booze that swayed Hyungwon. And maybe because he was so perceptive and Minhyuk with his pretty face had swayed him too when they were drunk.

The next morning, when Hyungwon woke up, he found himself bare along similarly to Minhyuk who was still sleeping. The other had slung his slender arm around his torso and his breath grazed Hyungwon’s neck. They weren’t intimate before, but now they were and it made him feel tender.

When Minhyuk wakes up, he doesn’t seem to mind a thing. As if he had saw it coming because he had always told Hyungwon, “We’re meant to be. The greater gods made this fate, and I like you too, so we’re good.”

 

 

Minhyuk may have had Aphrodite’s approval, but Hyungwon’s mother had become distraught and sent him to Athena whom sent him for a small punishment. She had sent him to earth with rest of humankind because humans were sinners and mortals -always up to no good. Apparently. But they knew of knowledge and could be humble and wise, so in a sense it was like a field trip. Athena told him to reflect, but he knew too, that this mere thing was small and nothing too important. It’s just that they weren’t married and had not consummated legally but had sex. Affairs in heaven somewhere were still a little no no even when everyone messed around.

 

 

When Hyungwon was sent to earth, Minhyuk hadn’t said anything. There were no signs of sorry, remorse, and comfort. The other had stared at him plainly as if this was no case special and Hyungwon felt conflicted. When your friend is going through some kind of punishment and you get none and you just don’t do anything... Hyungwon wonders what kind of friends or acquaintances they were to have received such a empty answer. Because if they were friends with benefits, or supposed going to do long distanced communications now, Hyungwon wasn’t sure what they were. Or whether, what they were together.

 

Life on earth was fine. Hyungwon had managed to blend in with the rest of the students at his university and if there was anything different, then it may have been his appearance at best. Dressed lazily in sweats and a hoodie, his slender frame and delicateness shown through the plainness of everything he was and the rigid way he just was. He was a structure. A structure to look at as a source of motivation to study and something that mystified humans because what was the sage of a household doing looking so flawless like that.

In terms of food, there were varieties but Hyungwon’s food was mainly empty. There was no need to eat when since, he was only pretending to be human. Food was not a necessity so he filled his fridge of some sorts when others visited him just so he could be like them. The “quality” booze that was offered was still nothing comparable to what was served comfortable at home, but Hyungwon assumes that a small sacrifice was something he can do if this temporary life was supposed to be a punishment.

On weekends, Hyungwon had found a way to support himself as he found a job being a bartender. To be honest, he would rather be a bartender or barista at all times than head for lectures because the content that he heard rather phased him in all the wrong ways possible but somehow it made sense in the human world. When exams roll by, he aces them because what less can you expect from a lesser god, but nonetheless, a god who was born and raised under rules, thorns, and architecture. Idealistically, Hyungwon would tell his classmates that he studies, but the fact was that he actually doesn’t. What could you simply say?

 

“You’re literally perfect. A treat for the eye because you’re like handsome, gorgeous, has good grades, lives alone, and like does everything well?”

 

Hyungwon responds in thanks because it’s kind of true. He’s somewhat perfect but not nearly as they claim him to be, because if he was perfect, he wouldn’t be on earth right now mingling with humans and would be blessed in receiving a gift of a couple thousands years of sleep for his good work for tending to the hearth.

At the bar, Hyungwon seems to dazzle as he entertains customers with fancy drinks because chemistry was nothing and a drink that costs you $10.50 and more was really nothing in skill. Mixing and pouring was so simple. It was a nice bonus to see the extra tips that people gave him because apparently he looked divine with his slender nose and nice profile that people wouldn’t mind sparing a couple dollars from their pocket. Hyungwon’s pale face glows against the bar lights drawing attraction from all and he just smiles.  
Being divine was a benefit that he used the extra cash to lavishly decorate his modernly constructed home. There was no need to act pompous, but what else could he do when his mother had a nice home with pretty much everything he wanted, and money was just like an accessory to him. He could spend it on nice clothes, furniture and a really nice bicycle. He didn’t need no Mercedes or Ferrari.

 

 

So he was really just living an easy life on earth. There was no need to be extra humble or to live in humility because naturally, he had been a modest and practical son and his mother always commended him for that. Good manners only seemed like the best route to go, and Hyungwon, himself also liked being polite.

 There were frequent visits at his home. His uncle Apollo would drop by telling him a joke to comfort him and so would Hermes with his many duties passing through messages here and there. What Hermes didn’t tell him though, was that Minhyuk was going to make a visit of sort.

 

 

 

Minhyuk with his lilac hair tinted some shade of dark brown that it turned raven black. His elegant ways and his straight posture when the other just one day turns the door knob of his house that was locked and the door just swings open.

Hyungwon had been sitting in front of the fireplace because it was a habit out of duty. Staring into the fire that was set ablaze with the sparks every now and then threatening to come out. Hyungwon had pondered if the house would ever burn down if the fire actually catches onto the rug but then again, he had always been watchful and fire had never bothered to go against him. He was certain that even if he had purposefully lit something on by accident, the fire wouldn’t consume it and Hyungwon would probably feel some kind of dumb guilt anyways causing him to put it out.

 

But right now, Hyungwon isn’t dumbstruck. He’s not surprised and he has second thoughts of why he even bothers to lock the door because safety on earth was nothing to be concerned and especially when he was living in a gated community yet the guards had somehow allowed Minhyuk to come in? What was the possibility that the gods had sent him and if so, why in the same country and area or the possibility that the other had wanted to come on his own after too little time for Hyungwon to remember.

 

“Hello Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk’s voice is soft but crisp like fresh green apples after a Spring harvest. He’s not dressed in anything but considered ordinary on earth as he wears a forest green cardigan, a simple white tee, and a pair of blue jeans.

“Hello to you too.”

Hyungwon replies as if he doesn’t know what’s up and doesn’t really care. There was no need to mind into other businesses because he’s honestly not interested. But Minhyuk tells him anyway.

“I came to visit you because I’ve been missing you. I’ve got no one to talk to in board meetings and no one visits me at work.”

 

Sure. It was all true but Hyungwon reckons that he’s sure that Minhyuk would have definitely found some time to talk to Wonho, grandson to Poseidon. The two together would chatter like songbirds filling the empty silences with laughter and childish jokes. There was so much to speak of and ponder since Minhyuk always liked taking a small dip in the waters. It explained the grain of salt he had saw behind Minhyuk’s ear the moment the other had come in.

But Minhyuk looks to him a little lost and still flashes that brilliant, shy smile that got Hyungwon hooked too fast after a couple meetings and it’s a “no” zone flashing red at the back of his mind.

“Did you miss me too?”

The other takes no time to snake his slender arms around Hyungwon’s thin waist and in perching the sharp jawline onto Hyungwon’s shoulder. It was a weakness, hugs and cuddling made Hyungwon weak, and Minhyuk had always used it to his advantage to have the other communicate.

 

“I don’t know. Was I supposed to miss you?”

Hyungwon’s voice doesn’t give anything away. You can’t detect any signs of sarcasm, sincerity or fun because he just sounds bored as if he’s used to all this- Minhyuk all over him and he, himself just watching the koala being all touchy with no response.

Minhyuk whines. This was something he was expecting from Hyungwon but still, he had missed the other so and maybe it was wrong on his part to not tell Hyungwon anything when the other was about to leave but it was because Minhyuk was a bit too stunned and maybe confused about all that was going on that he truly didn’t know what to say. At least, Hyungwon didn't flat out say no. It seems though that Hyungwon knows though, and has decided to move pass on.

Hyungwon read emotions well like he does with the bright, clear orbs that Minhyuk has. Everything shows through from the discomfort to the confusion and they don’t even need to speak to understand. It was like telepathy between the two, there was no need for Hyungwon to verbally tell the other that he missed him. Shaking his head while looking at Minhyuk fondly, he combs through the wispy strands of Minhyuk’s fringe.

 

“No one would tell me where you were so I had to track you down!”

 _Oh really?_ It was kind of surprising that anyone would deny to give answers to the questions that Minhyuk asked. He usually would have gotten replies easily as he was quite favoured among the elder gods. But he found him, Minhyuk had found Hyungwon living peacefully on earth next to a small stream, a quiet forest with a path that led to a small waterfall and a large Willow that stood by the stream.

They head to the kitchen to grab some ginger snaps and a beer to share between the two. Minhyuk trails behind Hyungwon like his shadow, it feels so light and warm when they’re together.

 

“So tell me, how did you get through the security guard and those gates?”  
“I told them that I was your friend?”  
“And they believed you?” Hyungwon raises his brows, those guards were too casual and nice for such a stranger.

Minhyuk gives a small laugh. “Apparently, we looked alike or something. The guards said that we both have faces that seems to glow like the lunar moon and that we carried a similar vibe.”

Hyungwon would like to add that not once has he had any friends over without him as he usually brought them into the area with him. Therefore, this was such an exception.

“We immortals don’t really blend in do we?” Their visages so seamless and young that never seemed to age a day with too generous of ideal proportions seems to be the reason why. But that was no reason to complain.

 

-

 

For outsiders, they look like two handsome men that were really close and good friends going to the market together. The way their simple outfits just seem to hang right at their clavicle and how their pants seem to emphasis their height because their slim legs just seem to dangle from the torso. Their slender noses to their pale skin and eyes that seem to sparkle in the dark. If their wing bones were actually wings, would people ever wonder in surprise?

They look past the vegetables and fruit. They inspect the granola and grains because Demeter might want to know and look past the alcohol because they know that Dionysius had clearly been biased and saved the real goods for the heavens only.

“You know, I really should have brought over some wine when I came over. Anything with alcohol here really can't compare to what we have. Like the humans are clearly missing out!”  
“Yea, but you didn’t bring it.”  
“Hmm, next time maybe?”

 

But there is no next time because Hyungwon’s stay is short and Minhyuk has no business to attend here either. They end their short stroll walking back to Hyungwon’s house because it’s late now and the sun had set a while ago.

“When are you going to come back?”  
“When time is up?

Minhyuk smiles gently because he knows that Hyungwon would be back soon, “Just don’t stay here too long, or else I’ll miss you. We don’t want you ending up like poor Atlas.”

 

It’s dark when they arrive back home but it’s nice. The cool weather and the sounds of the stream running with the fresh air around them. Hyungwon unlocks the door and turns the light on and he presses a chaste kiss against Minhyuk’s lips the moment their indoors. It’s something like a promise, an agreement, something like _yea, I’ll be with you forever_.

Minhyuk leaves Wisterias that crawl and grow around the house’s fences and bursts of white Lilies in his garden. The house becomes lightly fragrant and Hyungwon locks the door for the last time, as they leave together.

 

 

 

 

It is not unsurprising when Minhyuk comes back with a gentle scold from his mother and aunt for neglecting his duties at the pond. But Dionysius is kind and there are no set backs for him. Minhyuk still embraces Hyungwon when they’re resting by the waterfalls and Hyungwon just pondering, staring at the pond.

 

“Did you see my thoughts in here when I wasn’t home?”

He points to the pond all dark and deep with too much secrets and burdens to tell. Celestial immortals don’t like to carry such burdens, so these feelings all end up here.

“Yea, you pretended not to miss me and even tried to forget me. I can’t believe how you dared to like-you can even bother to?!”

 

 _Bothered_.  
Hyungwon is bothered by a lot of things and he was still bothered when he was on earth. But he doesn’t mind being bothered when it’s Minhyuk at his side all nice and soft at his side.

 

“Well then, at least I was bothered enough to like you then.”

 

They do duties together while being faithful to each other. The gods had only felt that it was right for them to be so considering, they just stuck together like glue. It was the only exception.

Peering into the pond and just relaxing by the sounds of water, or the calm sweeps of wind picked up while covered under the willow tree or lighting candles and sitting by the fire- they did it all, together.

**Author's Note:**

> idk review Greek Mythology if necessary? This is like honestly somehow domestic and I only write domestic???


End file.
